Untitled
by makorii
Summary: First fic.  Very au, rated for violence and language.  And since I can't write summaries, you'll just have to read it to find out what it's about, won't you?


Okay, this is my first fic on the site, and it's VERY a/u, so bear with me.

* * *

She hadn't eaten in days, after all, what could she eat? The rubble and twisted metal that littered the landscape around her? Kagome sighed and kicked sullenly at the large metal sign that lay faded against the wreckage of what once was her bustling store. Shaking her head, she quickly waved away the depression. "I'm lucky to even be alive." she said aloud to herself as she stared out at the sprawling field of destruction that stretched to meet the horizon. Broken, twisted forms of what were once humans formed a nauseating sheet over the ground. She sighed once again and began slowly rummaging through the rubble, as she struggled against the weight of a large sheet of concrete, a small glimmer caught her eye. She rolled the concrete slab quickly and fell to her knees, desperately digging through the rubble for the glint. Tossing the final few chunks aside, she snatched a small photo frame out of the rubble, staring affectionately at the blackened picture behind the shattered pane of glass. 

She could still make out the image; a young child stared out of the image, his unruly black hair matted to his round face, which was stretched out with a wide grin as he lovingly clung to the shirt of a tall, handsome silver-haired man, his pointed white dog ears happily perked upright as he held the child to himself and smiled happily at the camera, proudly showing off the child's matching ears. She quickly blinked away the tears that threateningly hung at the corners of her eyes. Stuffing the picture into the sleeve of her scorched kimono, she stared into the reflection on a shattered piece of glass that had fallen from the frame. She reached up and traced her wrinkles, a sad smile taking her face. "I'm getting old." She said quietly to herself. Her once jet-black hair had begun to fade, her eyes had lost their former jubilant glow, and years of hardship had pressed them deep into their sockets, the bright blue of her irises fading into a dull grey. She looked down at her slender hands, which had been rubbed raw by the rubble, and tears began falling into her palms.

She suddenly leapt back to her feet, and stared, panic stricken, to the east as the sound of propellers tore the air. Her eyes went wide as the figures of three large planes slowly formed on the horizon. "No." She whispered to herself, "No no no no no!" Her whisper gradually climbed to a scream as she ran frantically for cover, but there was nothing standing, nowhere to hide. She spun on her heels and stared, horrified, at the dark shadows the planes cast over the ground as they sped towards her. She collapsed to the ground, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed. As the planes tore over her, she slowly raised her head and looked up at the terrifying machines, she could see the doors on the underbelly of the center plane open. Frantically covering her head with her hand's as she curled pathetically into a ball on the ground, she waited, she waited for the horrible sound, for the shockwave to throw her back, for the wall of flames to come rushing towards her.

She whimpered on the ground as the moments she had expected to wait turned to excruciatingly slow minutes, she slowly unfurled herself and rolled onto her back, staring bewilderedly at the sky. Small white flecks danced through the air towards her. She pushed herself to her feet and watched as the flecks became larger and larger, until finally one landed softly on the ground next to her. She cautiously picked it up and read the plain black text that was typed down the center of the sheet aloud.

"As a result of Japan's refusal to surrender to the Allied forces, the United States of America has been left no choice but to use our nuclear arms. An immediate evacuation is recommended for the sites of Hiroshima and," She exhaled deeply, whispering the final word, "Nagasaki." She tore the paper and let the halves fall slowly to the ground before turning to the horizon where the planes had disappeared, her fists tightly clenched as she shook violently in a frightening combination of anger and despair.

"Is this a joke?" She muttered at her feet, her rage gaining momentum within her, before she finally threw her head back towards the sky, flinging tears from her reddened face. "You bastards!" She screamed into the air. "I'll kill you all! Come back!" She waited silently for hours, staring angrily at the setting sun. As the final glimmer of light disappeared beneath the shattered horizon, she began laughing hysterically. "What's wrong? Scared?" She started pacing determinedly towards the horizon, her laugh fading as she continued. Her momentum increased slowly, her steps becoming quicker with every passing minute, only pausing for the occasional taunt screamed into the dark.

She continued walking until the sun finally leapt above the horizon, revealing a crowd of dismal survivors not a mile ahead of her, bunched around the same area, as if waiting for something. Her vendetta with the horizon suddenly forgotten, she broke into a sprint towards the crowd. She slowed as she noticed a large figure behind the crowd, and as she approached it revealed itself as one of the very planes that had just blazed past her. She stopped, staring at the crowd. How could they possibly be turning towards the enemy for help? They were the ones that had done all this. They were responsible for the deaths, for the agony they had all endured, that she had endured. She became furious, growling like an animal. She took off, full bore, for the crowd, for the men responsible for this tragedy, each step bringing her closer and closer to an animal-like lope. She burst through the crowd, roughly parting the people, not breaking step. She reached the front of the crowd and stopped, the men were there, the disgusting, pale white men who had destroyed her city without a second thought, smoking cigarettes and laughing with each other. Her nails dug into the palms of her hands, blood dripping down from her knuckles. One of the soldiers looked at her with concern.

"Mam, are you ok? You're bleeding." He said in gibberish she couldn't understand, as he stepped towards her, she leapt at him, clamping her hand viciously onto his neck. He screamed and fell to the ground, Kagome landing heavily upon him, pressing her hand more powerfully onto his neck, her nails digging into the muscle.

"Get her off'a me! Get her off!" He croaked out more gibberish between rough gasps. She dropped her face towards him, until her nose was just inches away from his.

"This is all because of you!" She spat, "My son, my husband, gone, all because of you filthy American soldiers!" She quickly tightened her grip around his throat. He began flailing wildly beneath her.

"What's she saying? What the hell's she saying?" He forced out, causing her to press more heavily onto his neck. Another soldier roughly grabbed her by the shoulders, tearing her off the writhing soldier. She fought violently against the man who held her back as the soldier rose from the ground. "Crazy bitch." He muttered, turning and walking away. She tore from the man's grip, turned around, and laid a powerful punch to his face. The man fell backward, clutching his face. She ripped the combat knife from its holster on his leg and took of running toward the man she had attacked before. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps, his eyes filling with horror. She leapt toward him holding the knife above her head with both hands. A loud bang resonated through the air and she was thrown off course, falling limply to the ground as the crowed around her screamed. She rolled in pain, clutching at the tear in her kimono, which was now becoming soaked in blood.

"Allen! What are you thinking?" A soldier screamed at another, who was holding a pistol shakily ahead of him.

"I had no choice!" He screamed, dropping the gun. "What did you want me to do, let her kill Michael?" He pointed angrily at the woman who was still rolling in the ground. The other soldier shook his head.

"You SHOULD have let Michael handle himself, we don't need any more civilian deaths."

The woman stopped rolling, lifting her head to glare at the man who she was still unsuccessful in killing. She looked at the wound in her side before staggering to her feet, one hand clasping her side, the other holding the knife. She laboriously limped towards him, a weak laugh escaping her now pale lips.

"You think a little bullet like this would stop me?" She gasped through her pale lips, the crowd around her was silent. "You kill my husband, then my son, and you think you can stop me by shooting me?" She whispered out painfully, shaking her head. The soldier stared at her in confusion mixed with awe. "As long as you're alive, I will be too. As long as you plague my country, I will hunt you, until your final breath, I will be there. There is nothing you can do to stop me, do you hear me? NOTHING!" She lunged at the man in a final burst of energy, burying the knife into his chest, the man roared and fell back. She stared down at him smugly with satisfaction before collapsing to the ground, her heavy panting ceased. The soldiers frantically carried the man away on a stretcher, futilely attempting to close his mortal wound. As the mans screams faded into the distance, the civilians slowly gathered around the body of the woman, all falling to their knees, clasping their hands together in front of their faces. The low hum of voices rose into the air as the people around her  
began a low, chanting prayer.

* * *

A/N-- Righto, so that's my first fiction on the site. I'm really not sure how good it is, so all reviews are oh so welcome, flames included if you explain what's so horrible about it. And yes i know the ending seems rushed, any suggestions on easing into it a little more are encouraged. Oh, and a title wouldn't be bad... 

I guess i kinda need all the help i can get.


End file.
